To Be or Not To Be
by JumpGirl42
Summary: I's the continuation of Happily Ever After? I hope you like it takes place three years after the war starts.
1. Chapter 1

IT'S THE SEQUEL PEOPLE! YAY! I FINALLY AM PUBLISHING THE SEQUEL! Okay now that I have your attention to this author's note I will tell you that I hope this will be better if not just as good as the previous story. Enjoy!

* * *

To Be or Not to Be

Ch 1

Anita sat on the grass of the new house she and William had "bought". Well it was really a house that had been abandoned at the start of the war. William had said the owners had taken a "holiday" and wouldn't be returning any time soon. She watched their one-year-old son roll around on the lawn. She smiled and set down her book.

" Joseph come to mama!" she encouraged as he toddled over to her.

She picked him up and swung him around. He giggled and shrieked as she played with him. She put him on her hip and pulled him back to where she was sitting. He squirmed trying to touch a butterfly floating just out of his grasp. Anita set him down and he toddled and plopped down when he was tired.

" Come here sweetie." Anita said picking him up again.

She saw horses in the distance and waited on the front porch for William and his guest to arrive. Bordon and William got to the house in less than five minutes. Ebony walked out onto the porch her hand on her full stomach waiting for her husband. She and James had met both very depressed and lonely they had gotten married a few months after Anita had Joseph. She was now pregnant with their first child.

" They must be exhausted." Anita sighed.

" Do you think James will like the baby room?" Ebony asked.

" I think he will like it very much." Anita smiled.

She had helped Ebony set up the baby room that day and she was very impressed with their work.

William dismounted his stallion, he and Bordon walked up to the porch. Joseph gurgled and reached for William. Anita handed him to his father. William smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" It's the big boy!" He sighed. The baby's eyes were ice blue no doubt he would grow up looking just like his father.

" Hello My Lady." He said kissing quickly.

" Hello." She replied.

Bordon had his arm around Ebony; they were watching their friends intently and smiled.

" Well maybe we had better leave two catch up on "things"." Bordon hinted.

" Well are you sure you aren't the ones who want to do the "catching up"?" William smirked.

"Perhaps." Bordon said. Ebony blushed and looked down.

" Oh they were only joking." Anita said.

The men laughed out loud.

" You were weren't you?" Anita demanded coldly.

They stopped immediately.

" Of course we were." Bordon said.

" Right, let's eat shall we I'm starving." William changed the subject.

The gentlemen walked in first, Anita stayed behind to talk to Ebony.

" Things look back to normal don't they?" Anita smiled.

" Indeed they do."

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, sorry I haven't updated you guys I'm in a summer camp with Moonstone cat and that mixed with ballet is just exhausting and time consuming.

* * *

Ch 2

Anita rolled her eyes as her husband and James discussed the matter of the horses.

" I must say though your stallion is in excellent condition." James said taking a sip of his wine.

Ebony cut her meat into small pieces she was still a bit perturbed about the incident outside. Anita went to check on Joseph and brought him back to the table.

" Oh there he is." William said smiling.

Joseph picked up his mother's fork and tossed it across the table.

" No, no!" Anita scolded and put all of her utensils further onto the table.

The baby reached for them again when Anita showed him her necklace instead.

He reached for it and tried to put it in his mouth. Anita gently pulled it away.

" Anita, dear why don't you take him else where." William suggested.

" He's fine, aren't you Joseph?" She said in a sweet voice. The baby smiled and looked at his father.

" Da-da" He said slowly

" His first word!" Anita exclaimed.

William motioned for her to pass his son to him. She went around and handed the baby to him. He sat him on his lap and smiled.

" Well we all know who he likes." William smirked.

" Ma-ma." Joseph said reaching out to his mother.

James stifled a laugh.

" Are you sure you are his favorite now?" Anita asked.

William frowned and handed the child back to his mother.

" I'll put him to bed," Anita said taking the baby out of the room.

She ascended the stairs and turned right to the nursery. She put him in his crib and sang to him softly.

" Hush little baby don't say a word mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird." She sang.

He fell asleep ten minutes later and she kissed his forehead and exited the room softly.

* * *

Okay now I'm not sure if they sang the mocking bird song or not. The Utensil throwing is something my mom said I did as a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! No ballet class today! But I did have camp however. I'm so tired I almost fell asleep in class. I stayed up last night watching Phantom of the opera and I hit the note Christine sang at the end of the POTO.

* * *

Ch 3

James and Ebony had returned to the small house they lived in, Anita had put all the dishes away and sat in the sitting room and was reading a book. William was outside tending to the horses. Anita decided she would check on Joseph and then retire for the evening. She went upstairs and turned to the nursery. She looked to the crib and saw him sleeping peacefully and went to change into her nightgown.

She was sitting in front of the mirror and pulled her hair off her neck and imagined she was a young girl going to her first ball again. She had been the most asked girl to dance with each young man before the night was over. She had met a teen-aged boy there by the name of Patrick. She had liked him the most and soon they were sweethearts until he had been killed in a carriage accident. It seemed as though her life was always going in a negative direction until she had met James. She was brought out of her thought when William entered the room.

" Anita, I think your mare has an injured foot I'm going to have to examine it further but I put a splint on it for now." William said.

Anita hastily dropped her waist length hair back down.

" Oh yes, I haven't ridden her for over a year now, Luna is a wonderful horse." She sighed.

" Is something bothering you?" William asked pulling a chair up beside her.

She took a breath and turned to him.

" I want to be young again." She said.

William gave a laugh.

" Isn't that what we all want?" He asked.

She glared at him and turned back to the mirror.

" I'm not getting any younger and I hate to say it but you're not getting any younger either." He smiled sincerely.

" I know but I just wish could have made a better life for myself and our growing family." She sighed.

" Wait, growing family?" He asked.

" I'm pregnant William." She said turning to him again.

He looked at her again for confirmation.  
" This is wonderful!" He exclaimed giving her a hug.

" Six more months William," She smiled

" Six more months." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no I finished camp today! It was so sad! Except for the part where I got to fill water balloons and threw them at people.

* * *

Ch 4

Anita awoke the next morning next to William. She lifted her long sleeves of her nightgown and dipped them in the cup of water next to the bed. She carefully lifted them back up and wrung them out over William's forehead. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately. His shirt was soaked form the water running down his neck, he looked over at Anita.

" Sorry couldn't resist." She grinned.

He grinned evilly and tackled her, kissing her passionately.

" Will! The baby!" She shrieked playfully.

" Oh right." He said kissing her gently.

"Well I guess I could make one exception." She smirked.

* * *

Later on Anita decided to take Joseph outside again. She let him toddled around on the grass. William sat out on the grass next to Anita and held out his arms to the baby.

He toddled over to them as William picked him up. He threw the baby up into the air and caught him. Joseph giggled in delight and smiled.

" There's my boy." William said setting him down.

" Are you a happy boy now? You don't always get to see your father." She said in a sweet voice.

" Ma-ma." Joseph gurgled.

She heard a noise and looked up to see James riding hurriedly over to their house he reached in a matter of a couple of minutes.

" Come quickly! It's Ebony!" He said.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey if you want to know what happens to Ebony read this chapter. And just in case anyone wants to know, I have created another Patriot story of two girls and time travel.

* * *

Ch 5

Anita had frozen in fear when James spoke of Ebony. He looked like a frightened child with no clue as to what to do.

" What is wrong with her?" Anita asked

" She fell off a chair trying to reach something," James said shakily.

" Oh my God." Anita gasped.

" She's unconscious, I-I can't wake her up she's bleeding a-and." James stuttered unsteadily.

" Captain calm down alright, now have you gone to a doctor?" William asked.

" Sir, please! My pregnant wife is at home on the floor and I can't get a doctor and leave her alone!" James cried.

" Yes, I'll grab Crystal." Anita said.

She ran over to the stable and grabbed her second mare. She quickly saddled her and spoke again to James.

" Listen go and get a doctor I'll stay with Ebony alright,"

And with that she galloped over to the Bordon residence. She swung off her horse and ran inside to the kitchen. She looked around for Ebony and found her against the wall. It looked as though James had wiped some of the blood off her cut and had temporarily bandaged her head.

Anita moved her to another room and dragged her onto the couch. James arrived back with a doctor about five minutes later.

" I thought you said you couldn't find a doctor." Anita said.

" He wasn't busy." James said.

The doctor directed them to stay outside as he bandaged her up.

He emerged ten minutes later and gave a sigh.

" Will she be alright?" James asked.

" She'll heal in time, but in the mean time I am worried she may not, the baby's coming and she just regained consciousness." The doctor said.

" Dear God." James sighed. Things just kept getting worse that day.

" We can't hold the baby back any longer she might have had labor pains when she fell, the baby is ready to be born."

" Do we get a midwife?" Anita asked.

" If you can get one in two minutes." The doctor said.

" We have one here." James said.

He ran and came back with an elderly woman.

" Ah, her time has come, let me through." She said storming into the room.

Anita waited with Ebony and explained what was going on.

" Ebony, The baby's coming, we need you to be strong now." Anita said.

Ebony gave a weak nod and the midwife got her into position.

" Ebony, when I tell you to push." The midwife said.

" Alright, Push!" The midwife said.

Ebony cried out and gasped.

" Ebony breathe," Anita said gently.

Ebony whimpered as beads of sweat rolled down her face.

" I can't do this." She wept.

" Yes you can, now listen to her and she'll help you." Anita said as Ebony gripped her hand.

" Push, come on we're almost there!" The midwife said.

Ebony screamed out and pushed as hard as she could. She was rather thin and somewhat short.

" One more time." The midwife said.

Then suddenly a sound like a kitten filled the room.

" Congratulations, ma'am! It's a boy."

Ebony wept with joy that it was finally over.

The doctor did an examination and proclaimed her fine.

" Now let's get this room cleaned up and let your husband see you."

* * *

Hey! I made this chapter longer. And yes! I made Ebony have the baby just like you asked me to.


	6. Chapter 6

And for obsessed-1 I have decided to continue this story! I will try to review the stories of those who have reviewed mine but I can't make any promises.

* * *

Ch 6

Anita smiled and went to tell James. She opened the door slowly and was surprised to see William as well.

" Congratulations, it's a boy." She grinned.

James was speechless.

" A-a boy? We have a baby boy?" He stuttered. He stumbled backwards and William helped him sit down in a chair.

" Congratulations, Captain." He said.

Anita went back in the room and helped clean it up.

" Ebony? Would you like to hold your baby?" She asked.

Ebony gave a tired nod and Anita gently placed the baby in her arms.

" He's heavy." Ebony sighed.

" Yes, he's going to take after his father." Anita smiled.

James walked into the room and Anita left the two of them alone. She went over to William and sighed happily.

" Well that brought back some memories." She said.

" You are going to have to do that again." He smiled.

" I think we could manage." Anita smiled.

William kissed her softly. They sat down as they waited t hear from James and Ebony. Then the door opened and doctor stepped out.

" They wish to speak to you." He said.

The two of them walked through the door.

" Have you picked a name yet?" William asked.

" Ebony did." James smiled. He gripped Ebony's hand.

" We are going to call him, Peter Edward Bordon." She smiled.

" I think it suits him very well." Anita smiled

" We thought so too!" James said excitedly.

" And we also wanted to ask you whether you wanted to be his God parents." Ebony said.

" Us? You want us to be Peter's God parents?" Anita asked.

" Why not? We're Joseph's God parents." James said.

" Yes, we'd be more than happy to be Peter's God parents." William answered for her.

" Very well then." James replied.

" Your wife needs her rest, Captain." the midwife said.

He nodded and left the room with Anita and William.

" I can't thank you enough for today with all your help." He said to Anita.

" I'm always happy to lend a hand if Ebony needs something, I'll be right down the road." Anita replied.

" Good day, James." William said.

They left the house and got onto their horses.

" So what do we do now?" William asked her.

" A ride through the woods, perhaps a picnic?" Anita suggested. They hadn't had much time to themselves now that they had a baby.

" Sounds good." William replied with a small grin.

They rode up the rode and to the house and packed a basket.

" Lara, were going on a picnic we'll be back by three." Anita said.

The maid nodded and handed Joseph who was reaching for his mother.

" I'll be back, shh." He was starting to cry and Anita kissed his forehead and walked out of the house.

She walked over to William who was waiting already on his horse, she fastened the basket behind her saddle and got on.

" Let's go."

* * *

There Chapter six!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry but I'm adding the next chapters as soon as I can!

* * *

Ch 7

Anita and William rode through the surrounding brush until they came to a small creek.

" Stop here?" Anita asked.

" Yes I think this is good," William replied getting off his horse.

He helped Anita down off her horse and she grabbed the basket. They lay out the blanket and set the basket down.

Anita sat down on the blanket and listened to the peaceful rushing of the brook. William sat beside her and pulled her into his arms.

" This is relaxing," She smiled.

He set his hand on her stomach and felt the small growing bump there. She kissed him on the lips softly and he returned it passionately. She moaned softly and moved her arms around his neck.

" Mm- William aren't you hungry?" she asked breaking the kiss.

" Can't we eat later?" He asked trailing kisses down her neck.

" I'm starving though." She said.

" Fine" He sighed releasing her out of his embrace.

She moved over to the basket and opened it to reveal sandwiches, and all sorts of other great food she had put in. They began to eat and Anita rested her feet in the rushing water.

William moved beside her and looked at her emerald eyes betraying a sadness he could identify as loneliness

" Anita what's bothering you?' he asked kissing her behind the ear.

" When will you have more time off?' She asked.

" Anita, I don't know. I can't just stop the fighting and come home to you when I wish, it doesn't work that way." He said.

" I just wish you could spend more time with me raising our family." She said looking at him her eyes were filling with tears. She looked beautiful the same way she had when they had first seen each other. The sun bounced off her silky auburn hair.

" I try I'll do what I can in what time I'm given." He said. Caressing her cheek.

" I love you." She said kissing him fully.

He smiled and started to kiss her neck again.

" Do this mean you wish to start over?' He asked.

She nodded as he pulled her into his lap.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Hey last chapter before I go!

* * *

Ch 8

Anita and William had gone back to the house after their small picnic. William had put the horses into the pasture.Anita walked up to the house and went to see Joseph. Lara held the baby out to his mother.

" Ah! There he is!" Anita said happily. She brought him outside and over to his father.

William took him from her gently, and tossed him into the air before catching him again.Joseph smiled and giggled happily; William kissed him on the forehead. Anita smiled and took him from his father and carried him on her hip as the three of them walked back into the house. They all were one happy family again for now. The gentle spring breeze floated down bringing a soft curtain of dogwood blossoms with it. Anita gave Joseph a kiss on the cheek and carried him upstairs for his afternoon nap. She had set him down in the crib and he smiled. William walked into the nursery.

" Is he sleeping yet?" He asked.

" No, He will." She answered as they left the room.

She went down to the sitting room and played the pianoforte. She played a lullaby and above in the nursery drifted off to sleep.

She stopped playing and William stepped over to her and kissed her cheek.

" You haven't played in a while," He said.

" I don't need to. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful family to keep me occupied." She said.

" True." He answered leading her to the kitchen. He was beginning to tell her something when someone knocked on the door.

He went to open it and found a dispatch rider holding out a note. William accepted it and closed the door. He opened the note and read through it quickly. His expression changed and he crumpled up the note.

" William what is it?" Anita asked.

He took a breath and looked at her sadly.

" I've been required to return to Fort Carolina, and there is news of your mother." He said.

" Oh, how is she?" Anita asked waiting to hear news of her father and Lillian as well.

" Anita, she passed away yesterday." He said sadly.

Anita felt weak in her knees and collapsed when William caught her, lifting her and setting her on the loveseat in the sitting room. She looked up at him her eyes distant and clouded.

" No, no, no, no…" She repeated.

William held her close as she realized her loss.

" Where is the letter?" She asked in a hollow voice.

He handed it to her and she read it over and over till she realized that her mother wasn't coming back.

" God no!" She sobbed letting go all the unshed tears.

She buried her face into William's shoulder, and he stroked her hair soothingly. He didn't say anything; as he held her he just let her cry out all of her pain. And soon she fell asleep exhausted from all the events that day. The joy of new life and the grief from losing one.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. Just updating my stories, I'm still sick. But hey to all Baseball fans did you catch the A's and Angels game last night? Go A's! I'm such a big A's fan my brother has like twenty hats, anyway. Here's chapter nine.

* * *

Ch 9

Anita and William left immediately for Fort Carolina, Anita held Joseph in a light blanket as the carriage bumped along on the road. William rode outside on his stallion. He was already in his Dragoon uniform and leaned in to talk to Anita.

" Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

She pulled Joseph closer to her, and replied.

" Mother was the only person who ever understood me fully next to you, I try hard to think she is in peace."

William nodded; he understood what it was like to lose a mother. His own mother had died when he was fourteen, leaving him and his siblings to fend for themselves. His father had left the children to spend time in London, wasting the money he had promised them. Joseph had fallen asleep as the carriage pulled towards the large building. Anita was drowsy from all the events when suddenly; General O'Hara rode up to them.

" Colonel, My Lady, I'm here to escort you the rest of the way."

William frowned and looked over at Anita. She violently shook her head, no.

" I think we are fine General, now if you will excuse me I have to get my family inside." William said.

O'Hara frowned and protested.

" But his Lordship ordered it." He smirked.

Anita had been listening to everything scooted over and stuck her head out the window.

" Would you go?" She hissed.

O'Hara sat ignoring her.

" MOVE IT NOW OR AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I WILL PERSONALLY COME OUT THERE AND STRANGLE YOU, YOU SELF CENTERED PEACOCK!" She snapped.

O'Hara turned whiter than he already was if that was even possible. And miraculously Joseph was still sleeping.

" General?" William asked.

O'Hara turned his horse around and rode back to the fort.

" Well done, My Lady." William smiled.

" Your welcome." She smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's been awhile. So here's chapter ten. Sighs. please tell me what you think.

* * *

Ch 10 

Anita had stepped out of the carriage and over to the front steps with William. They entered the mansion and Anita walked slowly to the suite her parents used to share. She knocked on the door and a maid opened it softly. She beckoned them in and Anita found her father in his study.

" Father?" She asked.

He turned slowly and looked at her. His eyes were red and he looked ten years older. Lillian lay on the couch tear streaks on her face.

He rose slowly and embraced her.

" It's alright, I'm here." She said.

He sighed painfully and stepped away.

" I wasn't here, I was out on duty, and she was gone when I came back. I should have been here." He said to her.

" It wasn't your fault." She said.

" Yes it is! I should have been here not fighting this war! It has been tearing our family apart, I can't live like this!" He cried tears streaming down his face.

" Father, please." She begged.

" Take Lillian with you." he said

" Are you-" He cut her off.

" Just take her." He said as he stormed out of the room.

William set a hand on her shoulder. He had never seen an officer lose it like that. He always thought general Sullivan a strong man, he couldn't imagine losing Anita like that.

Anita looked to Lillian who was still sleeping.

She sat next to her on the couch and stroked the hair back from her face.

Lillian opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Anita she smiled briefly before she remembered where she was.

" Lillian, You're going to stay with us for awhile." Anita said.

" Like last time?" Lillian asked.

" Yes, but this time we have a house for you to live in. You'll have your own room and a place to play and run around in." Anita said.

" Will I get to keep Susie?" Lillian asked. She held her beloved doll to her chest.

"Of course." Anita said. She remembered when her mother had given her a doll much like Lillian's.

" Where will uncle stay?" Lillian asked.

" He'll stay here for a little longer." Anita said.

" Oh."

William looked at Lillian gently. He hoped the next child would be a little girl.

" Let's get your belongings, and then we will be on our way." Anita said.

Lillian went with the maid to pack her things while William talked to Anita.

" Would you like to say a few words to your mother?" He asked.

She nodded and they went to say a last goodbye to Lady Sullivan.

* * *

This may be the last Chapter before school starts. 


	11. Chapter 11

I know I haven't updated forever and with school I have little or no time. Well, why do I keep saying that! Here's chapter eleven.

* * *

Ch 11

Anita knelt down by the tree under which Lady Sullivan was buried and said her goodbyes. William gently placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back inside.

" Lillian, are you ready?" Anita asked.

Lillian gave a short nod.

" Come let's get you t your new home." Anita said. She gently took Joseph from the maid's arm and thanked her.

" Good bye miss, good luck." The maid said tearfully.

Lillian raced up to her and gave her one last hug before she left.

" I won't forget you." Lillian whispered to the middle- aged woman.

" Your going to be a wonderful lady when you grow up." The maid whispered to her.

Anita smiled as William led them out of the room.

" Uncle Will? Is your house big?" Lillian asked him.

" I think so, you'll have plenty of room to play and live." He smiled.

" I miss, mama, and Papa." She said softly.

He stopped and knelt down to her level.

" I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about so much, but they're in a better place where they are watching over you with your aunt." He said.

" Can I see them?" She asked.

" No, not really but if you use your imagination," He said.

She closed her eyes and then she began to describe them.

" They look happy, and they are waving to us." She said.

William smiled and then picked her up. Anita was holding a sleeping Joseph as the small family walked down the hall to the front door.

* * *

A year later.

Lillian ran happily on the lawn with her new friend, Lauren, or Laurie for short. She was the daughter of Ebony's tutor.

" Lillian, Laurie, it's time for dinner!" Anita called.

She held one of the two twin girls she gave birth to earlier that year. Both had their mother's bright red hair and their father's blue eyes.

" Ana, can we watch Becca and Beth?" Lillian asked.

" Not right now Ebony is over so we'll be watching them." Anita said gently herding them towards the kitchen.

Joseph and Ebony's son, Peter ran through the house not waiting for anyone the boys were heading for the door when James and William scooped them up.

" And where do you think you're going?" William asked Joseph.

" Out." Joseph said. His vocabulary had expanded greatly over the year.

" Yes I'm sure." William said setting him down inside.

" How are the twins?" William asked picking up Becca first and kissing her cheek.

" Don't forget about the other one?" Anita warned.

Beth was fussy and complained if her father didn't give her equal attention.

" How could I forget." He smiled handing Becca to her mother.

" Time for dinner!" Anita said as the friends and family headed towards the dining room.

* * *

No this is not the end. I am taking interest in this story once again. please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I can't get away from this particular story so I'm going to continue it.

* * *

Ch 12

The adults sat down to dinner in the dining room while the children ate their meal in a separate section between the kitchen and the dining room.

Lillian and Laurie were talking about the day they would be allowed to eat at the adult table.

" And then we could wear our prettiest dresses!" Lillian exclaimed.

" My Papa says that when I get older I have to get a sooter." Laurie said with an air of disgust.

" Boy's are gross." Lillian agreed.

" Goss?" Joseph asked.

" Yes, you'll be gross one day too!" Laurie said.

Joseph and Peter happily poked their potatoes chanting "Goss! Goss!"

The dining room had no doors between the separate room so; naturally the adults could hear everything the children were saying.

" I remember when I thought boys were gross." Anita smiled.

" Well, obviously you changed your mind." William said.

The two girls continued on their girl talk and had noticed that Peter and Joseph now had the potatoes all over themselves and had spilled their gravy.

" Told you boys were gross." Lillian giggled.

She rose and went to alert the parents. The Adults were engaged in a conversation concerning Middleton place.

" Ana, The boys – they played with their food." Lillian said.

" Uh Oh lets see what trouble they've caused now." Anita sighed as Ebony followed her.

They were speechless, currently Peter was cramming his potatoes in Joseph's hair and Joseph was spreading potatoes on Peter's face.

" Goss!" They said.

" Yes indeed, no more for you!" Ebony said picking Peter up at arms length distance.

" Come lets get you cleaned up." Anita sighed.

The two women walked through the dining room as William and James gave them questioning looks.

" What happened?" William asked.

" They were playing." Ebony answered.

The Women went upstairs to clean the boys off, and Lillian and Laurie stood there.

" Uncle Will? Can we play outside?" Lillian asked.

" I suppose, but don't stay out there to late!" William called as the girls rushed outside before he could finish his sentence.

" Well, that went well." James smiled.

" Yes, and she's not even my own, I've three plus those two to handle." William sighed.

They could hear the laughter and shrieks as the girls chased each other. William glanced out the window. Laurie and Lillian were currently trying to climb to sit on the lower branches of the tree out front.

He didn't want to think what would happen if one of them happened to fall.

" James, I'll be back in one minute." He said.

He went through the back door and went to reprimand the girls.

" You two be careful, besides Laurie's papa will be wanting her to come home now." William said.

The girls gave a disappointed 'Aww' William gave a sympathetic smile and he and Lillian walked Laurie to the small house behind the larger house. They knocked on the door of the small house and a middle aged man opened the door.

" Good evening Colonel!" He said cheerfully.

" Good evening Thomas, were here to return your daughter," William said.

" Oh Thank you very much for having her over for dinner," Thomas said.

" It was our pleasure." William gave a small smile.

" What do you say Lauren?" Thomas asked his daughter.

" Thank you Colonel Tavington," She curtsied.

" Your most welcome, Miss Casey." He said.

" Good Night Colonel." Thomas said ushering his daughter inside.

" Good night."

* * *


End file.
